The Unforgettable Birthday
by Dee Cavallone
Summary: Ulang tahun yang ditunggu malah menjadi bencana. Namun selalu ada hal manis sesudahnya. Dedicated for 304th Study Room "Rainy Day" Fanfic Contest. Dan juga ditujukan untuk ulang tahun Reihan Rizaski tanggal 23 Mei kemarin, maaf telat seminggu.


**The Unforgottable Birthday  
** 304th Study Room Fanfiction  
By: Dee Cavallone  
304th SR © Felicia Huang  
Genre: Humor, Friendship  
Summary: Ulang tahun yang ditunggu malah menjadi bencana. Namun selalu ada hal manis sesudahnya. Dedicated for 304th Study Room "Rainy Day" Fanfic Contest. Dan juga ditujukan untuk ulang tahun Reihan Rizaski tanggal 23 Mei kemarin, maaf telat seminggu  
Warning: Ngenes!Rei. No pair (atau bisa dibilang ini All x Rei). Semua merk, aplikasi dan provider sengaja disamarkan demi melindungi hak cipta pemilik semua merk dan provider yang dimasukkan ke dalam fiksi ini. Berhati-hatilah terhadap ranjau typo, bila menemukannya, mohon dicueki saja

* * *

Bila ada satu tanggal sakral bagi Reihan, maka tanggal itu adalah tanggal dua puluh tiga. Juga bila ada satu bulan diantara dua belas bulan yang dinanti oleh Reihan, maka bulan itu adalah bulan Mei. Penyebabnya sangat sederhana, di tanggal dua puluh tiga pada bulan Mei adalah tanggal dan bulan dimana Reihan Rizaski atau yang lebih akrab dipanggil Rei itu lahir.

Ketika Rei kanak-kanak, tanggal dua puluh tiga Mei adalah tanggal yang sangat dinantinya. Sebenarnya sampai saat ini pun Rei masih menanti tanggal sakral tersebut dengan debaran di dalam dadanya. Rei menantikan kejutan-kejutan dan hujan hadiah dari orang-orang terdekatnya dan juga dari teman-temannya.

Namun berhubung tahun ini Rei terpilih menjadi peserta OSN FIisika dari provinsinya, maka Rei menelan bulat-bulat harapannya. Bahkan sms selamat ulang tahun dari keluarganya pun tidak mencapai _smartphone_ -nya. Entah karena seluruh jaringan provider di Riau sedang rusak atau apa. Rei menyimpan kembali _smartphone_ -nya dan beranjak keluar dari kamar hotel, sekedar mencari angin dan menghilangkan perasaan galau yang melandanya. Namun sepertinya dewi fortuna enggan berpihak pada Rei, ketika baru saja keluar dari kamar hotel, Rei kepergok oleh Pak Zam yang dengan segera memanggilnya.

"Reihan Rizaski, ikut saya sebentar," perintah Pak Zam.

Rei sebenarnya ingin pura-pura tidak dengar dan melenggang pergi dengan santai seperti Dirga atau Arjuna menghadapi Pak Zam. Namun apa daya, Rei masih anak baik dan dibekali tata krama dari ayahandanya yaitu, 'Guru adalah orangtua keduamu'. Maka dengan hati setengah dongkol setengah malas, Rei pun menurut dan mengikuti Pak Zam.

"Kita mau kemana, Pak?" tanya Rei ketika Pak Zam malah mengajaknya keluar dari hotel.

"Membeli sesuatu untukmu," jawab Pak Zam.

"Eh? Untuk Reihan, Pak?"

"Benar. Khusus untukmu."

Dalam hati, Rei bersorak gembira. _'Mungkinkah Pak Zam ingat hari ini ulang tahun Reihan?'_ , batin Rei kegirangan. Dengan langkah lebih ringan, Rei mengikuti Pak Zam memasuki mobil.

.

"Pak, ini yang Bapak bilang sesuatu khusus untuk Reihan?" tanya Rei.

"Benar. Begini-begini saya memperhatikan kalian, loh," jawab Pak Zam dengan percaya diri.

"Reihan senang dengan perhatian Bapak. Tapi, bukan berarti Reihan lantas dikasih barang beginian, dong, Pak!"

"Lho? Tapi Yanjie bilang, kau akhir-akhir ini kehilangan fokus. Dan Dirga yang seruangan denganmu juga mengatakan kau tidak bisa tidur akhir-akhir ini."

"Ya, tapi, bukan berarti Reihan bisa dibelikan boneka Teddy Bear pink begini, Bapak!"

"Bukannya kata Dirga kau bisa tidur nyenyak kalau meluk boneka Teddy Bear pink?"

"Pak, umur Reihan udah berapa, Pak!? Dan yang paling penting, Reihan laki-laki! Mana ada laki-laki dibelikan boneka Teddy Bear, pink pula!"

"Oh, jadi kau mau warna lain, Reihan? Kenapa tidak bilang daritadi. Ayo kita kembali ke toko, siapa tahu masih bisa ditukar."

"Pak Zaaaaaaammmmm!"

.

Bayangkan betapa kerasnya suara petir dan gemuruh menggelegar, maka sekeras itulah tawa Dirga dan Arjuna ketika Rei kembali ke kamar hotel dengan memeluk boneka Teddy Bear pink ukuran jumbo. Bahkan Mas Bejo dan Desyca menutup mulut mereka menahan tawa demi menyelamatkan harga diri Rei. Namun Rei memilih lebih baik mereka tertawa saja ketimbang menahannya begitu, lebih menyakitkan hati melihatnya. Sedang Yanjie dengan segera memfoto sosok Rei yang tengah memeluk boneka terkutuk itu dan mempostingnya di Instakilo pribadinya.

"Nah, dengan begini kau tidak akan kehilangan fokus karena kurang tidur, Reihan. Sudah ada teman tidurmu untuk dipeluk ketika kesepian," komentar Yanjie tenang namun sangat terlihat dia sedang bersusah payah menahan cengiran.

" _Laoshi_ yang bilang pada Pak Zam supaya membeli ini untuk Reihan?" tanya Rei judes.

"Bukan saya, tapi Dirga yang bilang," jawab Yanjie.

"Yups… Pppfffttt—aku yang bilang ke Pak Zam supaya ngebeliin kamu—ppfffttt—boneka pink...," Dirga mengakui kejahatannya dan kembali terbahak.

"Dirgaaaaaa! Tega kamu sama Reihan, ya! Dosa apa, sih, Reihan sama kamu, Dirgaaaa?! Jawab, Dirga, jawaaaabbb!" Rei mengamuk sambil menangis komikal dan mengguncang-guncang tubuh Dirga. Sementara Dirga hanya meneruskan tawanya sembari diguncang penuh kekesalan oleh Rei.

"De—ppfftt—Dek Reihan, _ojo_ ngamuk-ngamuk gitu, Dek. Dek Dirga maksudnya baik, kok. Lagipula, bonekanya cocok sama Adek, kok," ujar Mas Bejo berusaha menenangkan Rei.

"Mas, ucapan Mas itu 'gak ngebantu!" cecar Rei.

"Ucapan Bejo itu benar, Rei. Elu cocok dengan boneka pink itu. Tidak pernah kusangka ada yang bisa cocok memeluk boneka pink begitu, cowok pula. Pppffftttt—" tambah Arjuna sambil menahan tawa.

"Kak Juna sengaja, ya? Sengaja, 'kan!?" Rei makin kesal.

"Reihan, jangan marah begitu. Mereka semua bermaksud baik, kok," kali ini Desyca berusaha menenangkan amarah Rei.

"Desyca," Reihan terharu, akhirnya ada juga makhluk waras yang tidak meledeknya.

"Lagipula kalau Reihan marah-marah, nanti bonekanya jadi takut dan gak mau dipeluk Reihan waktu mau tidur nanti," ucapan Desyca kontan memancing kembali tawa yang tadinya mulai mereda.

"Desyca juga sama sajaaaaa!" jerit Rei frustrasi.

Dengan langkah menghentak-hentak, Rei keluar dari kamar hotel dengan membanting pintu hotel keras-keras, meninggalkan teman-temanya yang masih belum puas menertawainya. Masa bodoh dengan tata krama, _mood_ Rei hancur karena seoonggok boneka Teddy Bear nista berwarna pink. Entah mimpi apa Rei semalam sampai mendapat hari ulang tahun seperti ini. Sudah dipandangi aneh oleh karyawan hotel dan tamu ketika membawa boneka pink, ditambah ditertawakan oleh seluruh tim OSN-nya.

Rei membawa kakinya menuju restoran di dalam hotel itu dan memesan segelas cokelat dingin. Berharap dinginnya cokelat itu dapat mendinginkan hati Rei yang masih panas karena kesal dikerjai oleh teman-temannya. Rei kembali mengeluarkan _smartphone_ -nya dan mengecek sms atau notifikasi Garis atau pesan dari Apa Aplikasi yang mampir ke _smartphone_ -nya. Namun hasilnya nihil, tidak ada notifikasi apa pun.

"Dasar! Kenapa justru di hari seperti ini malah tidak ada notifikasi apa-apa, sih!?" amuk Rei. Rei melempar _smartphone_ -nya asal ke atas meja dan berpangku tangan mengaduk-aduk minumannya kesal.

Tidak lama kemudian, _smartphone_ -nya bergetar, menandakan ada pesan masuk ke dalamnya. Dengan semangat, Rei mengambil _smartphone_ -nya dan membaca pesannya.

[Tolong kirim pulsa sepuluh ribu ke nomor baru papa 089x-xxxx-x887. Nanti di rumah papa ganti.]

 _Heck_! Rei membanting _smartphone_ -nya. Demi semua provider di Indonesia, papa Rei itu Gubernur Riau! Mana ada Gubernur minta diisiin pulsa, cuma _ceban_ pula. Rei mengutip kembali _smartphone_ -nya dan meletakkannya kembali ke atas meja dengan hati yang bertambah kesal. Segelas cokelat dingin yang tadinya tidak menggugah selera Rei, kini disedot kuat-kuat isinya.

"Permisi! Saya mau pesan lagi!" seru Rei pada pelayan restoran. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, Rei memesan 3 gelas ditambah es krim _parfait_ ukuran _large_. _Smartphone_ Rei kembali bergetar, kali ini Rei malas-malasan membuka isinya. Dan benar saja, satu pesan aneh mampir ke nomornya.

[Selamat! Anda terpilih sebagai pemenang utama atas undian Bank XXXX dan mendapatkan sebuah mobil Apan Aja. Untuk mengambil hadiah, silahkan hubungi nomor yang tertera di bawah: 082x-xxxx-x530.]

Rei dengan cepat membalas pesan aneh tersebut,

[Silahkan Anda ambil saja mobilnya. Mobil saya sudah banyak.]

Helloooow. Demi semua pabrik mobil di dunia, pengumuman sekali lagi, Rei itu anak Gubernur! Jangankan mobil Apan Aja, mobil Lembur Gini atau Perrari juga bisa Rei minta belikan ke papanya. Selesai mengirim pesan balasan, Rei meletakkan kembali _smartphone_ -nya ke atas meja dan mengambil es krim _parfait_ -nya.

Baru juga Rei menyuapkan sendok kelima es krim-nya, _smartphone_ -nya berbunyi nyaring, ada panggilan masuk ke _smartphone_ -nya. Rei melihat _display_ , sebuah nomor asing menghubunginya. Rei mengernyitkan alisnya, seingatnya dia tidak menyebar nomornya ke sembarang orang. Namun Rei berpikir positif, siapa tahu itu nomor baru temannya, dan mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Halo?" sapa Rei.

"Selamat siang. Saya dari provider Empati ingin mengabarkan kabar baik. Nomor anda terpilih untuk memenangkan hadiah liburan ke Korea Selatan selama tiga hari," ucap seorang perempuan penuh semangat di seberang sambungan.

"Eh? Serius?" Rei ikut semangat.

"Benar sekali. Saya ucapkan selamat untuk Anda. Namun Anda harus mengisi beberapa data, akan saya bacakan dari sini. Pertama, nama Anda—"

"Eh, tunggu bentar, Mbak," potong Rei karena merasa ada yang aneh, "Saya 'kan pakai provider Hai, kok bisa menang hadiah dari provider Empati?" lanjut Rei bertanya-tanya.

"Eh?" sang gadis operator kaget.

"Jangan-jangan, ini penipuan, ya? Mbak mau nipu saya, ya? Saya laporin polisi, loh—Halo? Halo?" Rei berusaha memanggil panggilan yang tiba-tiba diputuskan secara sepihak.

"Dasar! Ini hari apa, sih? Daritadi Reihan dikerjai, terus mau ditipu pula. Sial banget hari ini!" omel Rei yang langsung kalap menghabiskan es krim _parfait_ -nya dan menyedot ganas tiga gelas minumannya. Selesai menghabiskan pesanannya, Rei bangkit untuk kembali ke kamarnya, tidak lupa meninggalkan lima lembar uang dengan nominal terbesar di Indonesia. Rei tidak tahu berapa harga pesanannya, namun Rei pikir uang yang ditinggalkannya pasti cukup. Kalau lebih, anggap saja sedekah untuk buang sial.

Sesampainya di kamar hotel, Rei menemukan kamar itu lengang. Tidak ada satu pun makhluk-makhluk nista itu terdeteksi keberadaannya. Bahkan Yanjie yang sering menunggui kamar pun menghilang. Rei celingukan dan berkeliling mencari keberadaan rekan setim OSN-nya. Namun kamar itu kosong, hanya ada boneka terkutuk pink itu yang duduk manis di sofa.

"Aneh. Kemana mereka?" tanya Rei pada diri sendiri.

Merasa tidak ada gunanya lagi mencari mereka dan Rei juga sudah lelah jiwa raga, akhirnya Rei memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa. Lama kelamaan, Rei pun terbuai ke dunia mimpi dan tanpa sadar merebahkan diri di atas sofa sembari memeluk boneka Teddy Bear pink yang dibelikan untuknya. Tanpa diketahui Rei, teman-temannya beserta dua gurunya diam-diam masuk kembali ke dalam kamar dan mendapati Rei yang tertidur sembari memeluk boneka.

"Tuh, 'kan? Kubilang juga apa," ujar Dirga berbisik.

"Cewek sekali, sih, dia ini," komentar Arjuna yang juga berbisik.

"Lho? Bagiku Reihan itu memang sahabat cewek, kok," tambah Desyca.

"Manis juga dia kalau begini," ujar Yanjie yang kembali memfoto Rei.

"Ternyata dia memang suka Teddy Bear warna pink," komentar Pak Zam.

"Sudah, sudah. Kita biarkan Dek Reihan tidur dan istirahat dulu. Kasian, daritadi Dek Reihan dikerjain terus sama Dek Dirga dan Mas Juna," ujar Mas Bejo mengajak teman-teman dan gurunya keluar. Mereka menuruti ajakan Mas Bejo dan segera keluar kamar untuk mempersiapkan sesuatu untuk Rei.

"Lagipula ini ide Dirga untuk ngusilin Reihan dulu," ucap Desyca.

"Karena 'gak seru kalau 'gak buat tuh anak ngambek dulu. Dan kalian semua juga setuju," ujar Dirga membela diri.

"Sudahlah. Yang penting saya dan Pak Zam sudah bekerja sama dengan pihak hotel," ujar Yanjie.

"Bapak juga sudah meminta Beliau datang nanti," tambah Pak Zam.

"Memang bisa, Pak?" tanya Mas Bejo.

"Demi Reihan, mana mungkin Beliau menolaknya," jawab Pak Zam.

"Kalau begitu, pesta kejutan untuk Rei sudah siap. Aku juga sudah menyiapkan hadiah khusus untuk Rei," ujar Arjuna.

"Yang itu, Kak Juna?" tanya Dirga.

"Yups! Yang itu," jawab Arjuna. Kemudian Arjuna dan Dirga bertukar tawa usil. Mas Bejo, Desyca, Yanjie dan Pak Zam yang melihatnya hanya bisa menghela napas dan mendoakan keselamatan Rei.

.

Rei tertidur cukup lama. Ketika Rei bangun, kamar mereka masih kosong. Namun ada selembar kertas terselip di pita boneka Teddy Bear yang dipeluknya.

"Surat?" tanya Rei, "Eh!? Kenapa Reihan meluk-meluk ini, sih!?" ujar Rei yang tersadar sedang memeluk boneka. Rei langsung melempar boneka ke tempat kosong di sofa yang ditidurinya dan membuka lipatan surat.

"Datang ke kolam renang hotel jam 19.00, tertanda d.m.w," baca Rei, "d.m.w?" ulang Rei, "Siapa atau apa d.m.w itu? Jarak? Massa? Watt? Ah, sudahlah. Sekarang jam berapa, sih?" Rei mencari-cari _smartphone_ -nya.

Setelah menemukan _smartphone_ -nya, Rei mengaktifkan _smartphone_ tersebut. Karena sejak Rei mendapat telepon aneh tadi siang, Rei memutuskan untuk menonaktifkan _smartphone_ -nya. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, layar _smartphone_ Rei menampilkan _display_ waktu.

"Oh, masih jam 18.50," ujar Rei santai. Rei masih bersantai beberapa saat sebelum berteriak,

" _WHAAATT_!? Sudah jam 18.50!? Tinggal sepuluh menit lagi sebelum waktu yang ditentukan surat ini!" dengan sangat terburu-buru, Rei keluar kamar dan menuju kolam renang hotel. Bahkan Rei tidak sempat memperhatikan penampilannya yang masih acak-acakan karena baru bangun tidur. Dan setibanya Rei di kolam renang—

" _HAPPY BIRTHDAY_ , REIHAN RIZASKI!" –dia disambut oleh sorakan dan ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari rekan-rekan OSN-nya.

"Eh?" Rei cengo secengo-cengonya.

"Yeee. Dianya malah melongo kayak orang bodoh, 'gitu," komentar Arjuna pedas.

"Pemeran utama hari ini, kok, malah berantakan, 'gitu?" ujar Yanjie.

"Ada bekas liur lagi. Ahahahaha….," tambah Desyca.

Rei segera tersadar dan refleks mengusap daerah sekitar mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Ap—Ini—Sebenarnya ada apaan, sih?" tanya Rei sambil menyisir rambutnya dengan jari. Desyca berinisiatif mendekati Rei dan menyuruh Rei duduk lalu membantu Rei merapikan rambut dan penampilannya.

"Apa? Tentu saja ini pesta ulang tahun untukmu, Dek Reihan. Dek Dirga yang merencanakannya," jawab Mas Bejo.

"Eh? Dirga?" Reihan menatap Dirga tidak percaya.

"Kenapa memandangku begitu? Jatuh cinta padaku?" balas Dirga sambil nyengir usil.

"Ih, amit-amit!" sahut Rei ketus.

"Ah, semua ini belum ada apa-apanya. Hadiah utama akan datang, selamat menikmati hadiah dari kami, Rei."

Bersamaan dengan ucapan Dirga, Pak Zam datang membawa seluruh peserta OSN bidang studi lain beserta teman-teman sekelas Rei dari SMA Binusvi. Dan yang paling mengejutkan Rei, Pak Zam juga membawa papa Rei bersamanya.

"Papa?" seru Rei kaget sambil mendekati papanya.

"Ah, Reihan. Selamat ulang tahun, Nak," ujar papa Rei, Ridwan Effendi, pada Rei.

"Kok, papa bisa ke sini? Kerjaan papa gimana?"

"Jangan khawatirkan masalah itu, Reihan. Sekarang kita nikmati saja pestamu. Papa dengar temanmu yang bernama Dirga yang menyiapkan semua ini."

"Ah, Reihan dengar juga begitu. Dirga yang itu, tuh, yang nyiapin ini semua," ujar Rei sambil menunjuk Dirga. Ridwan Effendi langsung berjalan mendekati Dirga, sementara Rei langsung dikerubungi teman-temannya dan para peserta OSN yang lain untuk diberi ucapan selamat dan hadiah bertubi-tubi.

"Nak Dirga, ya? Saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak sudah menyiapkan ini semua untuk Reihan," ujar Ridwan Effendi sembari mengulurkan tangannya pada Dirga. Dirga menatap tangan yang terulur ke arahnya dengan sedikit sinis.

"Dirga, balas uluran itu!" bisik Pak Zam sambil menyikut pinggang Dirga.

Dengan ogah-ogahan, Dirga menyambut uluran tangan Ridwan Effendi seraya berkata, "Ini semua juga berkat Pak Zam, _Laoshi_ dan rekan-rekan yang lain."

"Begitu, ya? Saya ucapkan terima kasih pada kalian semua karena sudah repot-repot melakukan ini demi Reihan," ujar Ridwan Effendi sambil menyalami satu per satu peserta OSN Fisika juga Pak Zam dan Yanjie.

Sementara Pak Zam dan Yanjie menemani Ridwan Effendi berbincang, Desyca, Arjuna dan Mas Bejo ikut membaur dengan pesta. Sedangkan Dirga mendekati Rei yang tengah kesusahan membawa hadiah-hadiahnya.

"Senang?" Tanya Dirga sedikit menyindir.

"Senang banget! Makasih ya, Dirga!" balas Rei yang tidak menyadari sindiran Dirga.

Dirga yang tidak menyangka Rei tersenyum bersahabat padanya, mengerjapkan matanya kaget, kemudian balas tersenyum dan berujar, "Yaah, sama-sama."

"Padahal seharian ini Reihan udah dibuat kesal setengah mati. 'Gak ada ucapan selamat satu pun yang mampir ke henpon Reihan, dibelikan boneka pink, mau ditipu pula," cerocos Rei.

"Oh, itu juga termasuk dalam rencana," jawab Dirga.

"Eh? Rencana apa?"

"Rencana mengusili Reihan Rizaski habis-habisan hari ini. Aku minta sama teman-teman sekelas untuk tidak mengirimu pesan. Dan tentang sms dan telepon penipuan itu, itu ulah _Laoshi_ , Kak Juna, dan si cewek bego itu."

"Namanya Desyca, Ga. Dan kamu memang tega banget sama Reihan, ya, Ga. Kamu dalang semua ini, 'kan?"

"Bingo. 'Gak salah kamu terpilih jadi peserta OSN, otakmu bisa dipakai juga."

"Jahat kamu, Ga! Raja Tega!"

"Baru nyadar?"

"Oh, iya. Omong-omong tadi aku dapat surat dari d.m.w, siapa atau apa sih d.m.w itu?"

"Oh, itu aku. Dirga Mahesa Wijaya, si d.m.w."

"Pantas 'aja. Tulisannya jelek."

"Ngaca dulu, sana."

"Woy! Dua orang yang di pojokan sana! Jangan asyik pacaran aja, woy! Rei, sini lu! Acara tiup lilin, nih!" teriak Arjuna pada Dirga dan Rei.

"Siapa yang pacaran!?" bantah Dirga dan Rei kompak.

"Tuh, 'kan, kompak banget, sih, _couple_ ini," lanjut Arjuna kian meledek.

"Kak Juna, jangan ngomong sesuatu yang buat salah paham, dong. Iya, Reihan bakal tiup lilinnya," ujar Rei yang berlari mendekati kerumunan dan meniup lilin di atas kue yang sudah disiapkan oleh pihak hotel.

Pesta ulang tahun Rei berlangsung meriah. Meski pun Ridwan Effendi tidak bisa menemani Rei hingga pesta berakhir dikarenakan tuntutan pekerjaannya sebagai Gubernur, namun Rei tetap bergembira bersama dengan teman-temannya. Setelah semua pesta selesai, semua peserta OSN Fisika pun kembali ke kamar mereka sambil membantu Rei membawa hadiah-hadiahnya yang menggunung.

"Ah, hadiah dari kami semua ada di kamar," ujar Desyca memberitahu, "Nanti kami berikan langsung padamu, Reihan," lanjutnya.

"Benarkah? Makasih, ya, Desyca,' ujar Rei.

"Benar, Rei. Hadiah khusus dariku juga ada," tambah Arjuna.

"Aku juga sudah menyiapkan hadiah kejutan," sahut Dirga. Lalu Dirga dan Arjuna bertukar tawa licik. Kembali, Pak Zam, Yanjie, Desyca dan Mas Bejo memanjatkan doa untuk keselamatan Rei. Sementara Rei yang masih dalam _euphoria_ pesta ulang tahunnya, tidak menyadari niat licik dari Dirga dan Arjuna.

Sesampainya di kamar, sesuai janji, Desyca dan yang lain langsung memberikan hadiah mereka untuk Rei. Rei yang sudah tidak sabar, segera membuka hadiah-hadiah itu. Yang pertama Rei buka adalah hadiah dari Desyca.

"Eeeerrrr, buku resep dua ribu satu membuat kue?" Rei memandang buku resep hadiah dari Desyca.

"Iya! Reihan suka membuat kue, 'kan? Nanti kapan-kapan buatkan kami kue hasil kreasimu, ya, Reihan," ujar Desyca polos.

"Ahahahaha…. Se-selanjutnya dari Mas Bejo," Rei membuka kado dari Mas Bejo, "Ini, wayang golek?" lanjutnya bertanya-tanya.

"Iya, Dek. Itu wayang golek. Jaman sekarang sudah jarang anak muda Indonesia yang memiliki dan mengetahui kekayaan budaya Indonesia. Jadi kita sebagai kaum muda penerus bangsa harus turut andil dalam melestarikan kebudayaan Indonesia yang semakin menipis karena pengaruh budaya luar—"

"Iya, iya. Reihan ngerti, Mas Bejo. Makasih hadiahnya, ya," ujar Rei memotong ceramah Nasionalis dadakan dari Mas Bejo.

"Ah, dari Bapak sudah, ya, tadi siang. Boneka ini," ujar Pak Zam yang kembali memberikan boneka –coret–terkutuk–coret– Teddy Bear pink pada Rei.

"A-ahahahaha…" Rei tertawa miris.

"Ini dari saya dan ini dari Hyunbin yang bilang maaf tidak bisa menghadiri pestamu, Reihan," ujar Yanjie sambil memberikan dua hadiah pada Rei. Rei membuka keduanya dan terkejut melihat isinya,

"Woah! Jam tangan Tollex dan iPad Jeruk! Terima kasih, _Laoshi_! Tolong sampaikan terima kasih Reihan pada Hyunbin- _ssi_ , _Laoshi_ ," ujar Rei kegirangan.

"Akan kusampaikan," balas Yanjie.

"Dan, ini dariku, Rei," ujar Arjuna seraya memberikan sebuah hadiah sambil tersenyum manis. Senyuman yang sangat mencurigakan bagi orang yang melihatnya kecuali Rei yang memang masih lemot.

"Makasih, Kak Juna," Rei membuka hadiah dari Arjuna, sebuah bando dengan telinga kucing dan ekor kucing yang berwarna sama dengan warna rambut Rei.

"… Kak Juna, ini…." Rei tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Itu namanya, _Nekomimi_. Cocok untukmu," jawab Arjuna tenang.

"Kebetulan sekali, hadiah dari Kak Juna akan lebih cocok bila digabungkan dengan hadiah dariku," ujar Dirga yang langsung mengeluarkan isi hadiahnya, sebuah seragam _maid_ berwarna merah dengan rok berumbai-rumbai lengkap dengan _apron_ putih menari-nari di mata Rei yang kosong karena shock.

"Nah, ayo dipakai, Rei. Elu pasti cocok memakainya. Nanti kubantu dandan," ujar Arjuna.

"Benar, Rei. Kamu pasti cocok memakainya ditambah memeluk boneka dari Pak Zam itu," tambah Dirga.

Dirga dan Arjuna berjalan perlahan mendekati Rei yang masih duduk mematung di tempatnya. Rei yang merasa ada bahaya besar mendekatinya, refleks bangkit dan bermaksud kabur dari tempat itu. Namun apa daya, Dirga yang mengetahui gelagat Rei dengan sempurna mencegah Rei melaksanakan niatan mulianya untuk kabur. Dirga menahan tubuh Rei dengan kekuatan tubuhnya yang terlatih berat ekskul basket.

"Bejo! Bantu Dirga nahan Rei!" perintah Arjuna.

"Maaf, ya, Dek Reihan," Mas Bejo dengan sangat terpaksa menuruti perintah Arjuna.

"Nah, jadilah anak baik dan pakai baju hadiah kami, Rei," ujar Dirga dan Arjuna bersamaan.

"Ti-ti-TIIIDDDAAAAAAAAAKK!" teriakan Rei memenuhi ruangan dibarengi dengan suara tawa iblis dari Dirga dan Arjuna.

"Hihihihihi, _Happy Birthday_ , Rei. Uhihihihihi….."\

– HAPPY(?) ENDING –

* * *

 **Translate:**

Ojo [Javanese]: Jangan

Ceban [Hokkien]: Sepuluh ribu

Laoshi [Mandarin]: Guru

Ssi [Korean]: _suffix_ panggilan sopan untuk orang yang lebih tua, seperti _suffix_ – _san_ dalam Bahasa Jepang.

Nekomimi [Japanese]: telinga kucing, aksesori yang sebenarnya mengandung fetish otaku.

.

Yaaaaaayyyy~~~ Kelar~~~~ Fiksi yang didekasikan untuk "Rainy Day" Fanfic Contest dan sebenarnya juga buat merayakan ultah Rei tanggal 23 kemaren, tapi karena beberapa kendala Dee jadi gak bisa publish tepat waktu… Sorry for the late present, Rei~~~ Tapi seneng 'kan, Rei, dapet hujan hadiah dan keusilan dari Dirga dan Arjuna~~~~ (Rei: *make baju maid dan nekomimi* Reihan gak seneng sama sekali!) Dan semoga Mbak Felicia gak marah Reihan dibuat ngenes… Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca fiksi ini, sampai jumpa di fiksi Dee yang berikutnya… Addio~~~

mdn29052016-dc


End file.
